the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gladiator Games
The Gladiator Games was the Week 2 challenge of The Epic Struggle 4. Rules How It Works Welcome to the Gladiator Games! Teams will need to come up with a du''bio''us plan by having each player specify what type of gladiator style they will choose and who they will attack. Points will be rewarded based on your performance. The team that acquires the most points will win this Immunity Challenge! Rules * Each player must private message their designated host which Gladiator Style they will choose and which player they will target to attack. * Teams that are short a player, will have a fully functional bot. Whoever on the team submits the actions for the bot first will have its actions accepted. * Not submitting anything will result in an inactivity strike and you receiving a randomly assigned Gladiator Style. You will earn no points for your team. * Please see the player list below for reference to who you can attack. Please take note of the bots added to the list. * You cannot target someone on your own tribe. Gladiator Styles Retiarius: The retiarius is the quickest and most mobile of gladiators, armed with a trident and a net. They are great at attacking with range. * Strong against the Provocator * Weak against the Murmillo Provocator: The only Gladiator style to wear a full breastplate causing them to not be very mobile. Armed with a rectangular shield and the gladius. * Strong against the Murmillo * Weak against the Retiarius Murmillo: They carried a gladius and and oblong shield in the Gallic style. They are more mobile version of the Provocator with less armor. * Strong against the Retiarius * Weak against the Provocator How To Earn Points Attacking +2 Points ~ Attack another player who picked a class that is weak against yours. +1 Point ~ Attack another player who picked the same class as you. -1 Point ~ Attack another player who picked a class that is strong against yours. Bonus +5 Points ~ Never receive an attack against yourself that you lose. +2 Points ~ Be the only player to successfully attack a certain player. +1 Point ~ Successfully defend against an attack (a weakness class attacks you) -1 Point ~ Unsuccessfully defend against an attack (a strength/same class attacks you) Trivia * The game was originally was titled, The Epic Mexican Standoff. The game was also less complex, players would simply target 1 other player to eliminate them. The team with the most players standing after 1 round would win the challenge. * A secret item was hidden within the game that could only be found during the duration of this challenge. A hint in the rules had the letters bio italicized in the word "du''bio''us". If players were to visit M0NSTER_'s profile they would have located the following message: "Private message me the word to earn safety for the week with the following numbers 2-13 4-26 13-76 13-77 14-87". The first colum represented the number of words, the 2nd column was the number of characters. Had they used that on the rules for the comp it would spell "Rudis". This item would have granted the winner immunity for the week. Had they won the item during the challenge they would have been removed from the challenge and causing a handicap to their team. Category:Challenges